Always Dance
Always Dance thumb|left|419x419px|Tom Jedusor Et Albus Dumbledore Dumbledore (Dylan Saunders) : ' Now you are a boy, an orphan boy, and deep inside of you a broken soul, a gaping hole has left you feeling blue. But you're not like the other boys you've got that magic flair. Cause when you start to sway, you get carried away! And no one can compare. I've been watching you play, ''(you have?) I've been listening to the things that you say (uh oh) and I've come to tell you today, You're no ordinary blighter. You've got a broken heart, and you keep reaching inside to tear it apart, But I'm here to give you a brand new start And make your spirits brighter! When all the other boys start to laugh and jeer, I know a secret way you can make them disappear. You've got the talent, kid, so here's your chance. They might not understand, but just stick to the plan and show ‘em all its time to dance! Always dance! Always dance! Though they'll try to stop you, always dance. Shut your mouth and stop your yapping, Take your foot and set it tapping! You were born a magic boy, so leap and twirl and prance! Oh, Tommy, always dance! '''Tom Jedusor (Joe Walker) : I've been ready to go, for how long I really don't know, but one look at you and I know that you would never fool me. I've been living a lie. Ever since I made my poor mommy die I've been softly wondering why they all choose to ridicule me. Dumbledore : When all the other boys start to laugh and jeer, Dumbledore & Tom Jedusor : I know a secret way you (I) can make them disappear. Dumbledore : You've got the talent, kid! Tom Jedusor : This is my chance! Dumbledore & Tom Jedusor :''' They might not understand, but we’ll stick to the plan and show em all its time to dance! Always dance! Always dance! Though they'll try to stop you, always dance. Shut your mouth and stop your yapping, Take your foot and set it tapping! '''Tom Jedusor : I was born a magic boy, I’ll leap and twirl and prance! Dumbledore : Oh, Tommy, always dance! Tom Jedusor : Dumby I'll always dance! Slytherin : Look at his style! Look at him go! Watch his technique! Check out his flow! My, how he leaps! Oh, what a prance! Look at him look at him look at him dance! All : Always dance! Always dance! Though they'll try to stop you, always dance. Shut your mouth and stop your yapping, Take your foot and set it tapping! He was born a magic boy, so leap and twirl and prance! Always, always, always dance! 'Tom Jedusor ': You've got the talent, kid, so you're my nominee. You might not understand, but you will dance with me… Always dance.. Always dance... Though they'll try to stop us, always dance. You were born for my control, so step into my trance... Alwayssss Alwayssss Alwaysss dancccccccceeee... Catégorie:Les Chansons